The invention relates to an anchor for securing a detachable part to a fixedly mounted part of a dental prosthesis, the anchor consisting of a first coupling member which is provided with an undercut portion and a second coupling member which annularly surrounds the first coupling member and has at least one resilient detent element which extends into the undercut portion.
Such an anchor is known and is in actual use. The resilient detent element consists of a resilient ring which is disposed in a ring-shaped groove of the second coupling member. The ring is expanded during insertion of the first coupling member to be pushed back into the ring-shaped groove in its entirety and to extend in part into the ring-shaped groove and in part into the undercut portion when the inserting step is completed.